


Stars of Lovingness In (His) Hair

by nothingelsematters



Series: The Headcanon Save Project [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Frian, M/M, Smut, maycury, prompt fills, ratings vary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingelsematters/pseuds/nothingelsematters
Summary: A collection of headcanons/prompt fills from my tumblr, all Maycury/Frian themed.





	1. Tie Your Mother Down music video and nail polish

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! Here's where I'm going to upload all of my Maycury/Frian prompts/headcanons from my tumblr!
> 
> Each chapter will have a different rating because some are fluffier and some are smuttier. I'll warn for kinks/triggers in each chapter.
> 
> And fair warning: some of these are REALLY short.
> 
> Title from White Queen (As It Began)

**Anonymous**  asked:

_Have you seen the official video for "Tie Your Mother Down"? It looks like Brian and Freddie are just flirting the whole time!_

look I’m not saying they were fucking backstage during this video shoot but they were definitely fucking backstage during this video shoot.

also my headcanon is that freddie was not wearing anything under those overalls and brian absolutely knew it and that’s why brian looks very very into it

~~i really wanna write it~~

 

 

 **Anonymous**  asked:

_Headcanon for the boys and their use of nail polish during their concerts 😉_

Sadly non-smutty!

Brian is very careless with his nail polish, often putting it on at the last minute and then fretting when it smudges over the guitar strings.

Freddie, on the other hand, takes his time, fastidious and precise with each brush stroke, carefully moisturising his nails and adding topcoats and sealing coats. He dries each coat carefully, and lord have mercy on your soul if you do something that causes him to mess it up.

Eventually Freddie gets sick of Bri’s  _diasastrous nails, darling_  and takes it on himself to do them during the day, long before they need to be ready. Brian finds he rather likes it, this quiet, peaceful moment before a gig where Freddie rubs moisturiser into his hands and bends over it, brows furrowed in concentration, the tip of his tongue peeking out from between his lips as he applies the white with adeptness, careful not to get it on their clothes. And if Brian leans over to kiss where Freddie’s hair curls at the nape of his neck…well, it’s all part of getting ready to play.


	2. Foxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: animal/pet play? Sort of?

**Anonymous**  asked:

_Who is most likely going to wear a buttplug with a tail?_

(Modern AU)

It started as a joke. Brian had saved a little fox cub whose mother had been hit by a car, and after it was taken to the shelter for a checkup, Freddie had started calling Brian his little fox.

And then the package had turned up.

The mysterious package which Brian had hastily scooped up and taken back to his room.

Freddie was going to die with anticipation, he knew it. And worse, he knew Roger and John were somehow in on the surprise. They kept him busy with new song suggestions and begging him to help with the dishes, until it was late and Freddie was starting to get desperate.

Finally they left him in peace, and Freddie did  _not_  sprint for the bedroom he and Bri shared, he did  _not_ …

The door closed behind him with a slam, simply because Freddie was too distracted to be focused on closing it softly.

Kneeling on the bed, on all fours, was Brian, a delightful little pair of red fox ears poking up from his nest of curls, and a long, thick, bushy fox’s tail hanging down from between his legs. Brian was shifting his hips just a little, in the way he always did whenever Freddie used…

Freddie’s brain shorted out for a brief moment as he realised what the tail must be attached to.

“Hello, Freddie,” Brian smiled, his eyes wide and innocent.

“Hello, my little fox,” Freddie managed to reply, and Brian’s grin was wide.


	3. Fisting

**Anonymous**  asked:

_Hey hey hey hey hey! Headcanons for Fisting!_

Brian had been quite unsure when Freddie had first suggested it to him.

“Are you sure, Fred? It sounds…dangerous.”

“It’s fine, as long as you go slowly,” Freddie had told him. “Your long fingers will make it perfect, my love.”

And that was how Brian found himself here, between Freddie’s legs, three fingers buried as deeply as he could get inside. Freddie was propped up on his elbows, his head dropped as he panted harshly, rutting slowly against the sheets.

“Are you sure, sweetheart?” Brian couldn’t help but ask again. “We can always stop.”

“Bri, you promised,” Freddie whined softly. “I promise you I’ll tell you to stop if it’s too much.”

Adding another healthy dollop of lube to his hand, Brian took a deep breath and slid his pinkie inside to join the other fingers.

Freddie sighed in what almost seemed like relief, pushing back ever so slightly, encouraging Brian to push his fingers deeper. He looked down at his hand, and realised it really wouldn’t take that much to curl in his thumb…

“Freddie? Love?”

Freddie twisted impossibly, looking back over his shoulder to meet Brian’s eyes.

“Do it, Bri.”

A little more lube (Brian was nothing if not careful), and he pushed in his thumb, feeling Freddie freeze around him as Brian realised his whole hand was now inside.

“Fred?”

“One second,” Freddie’s voice was ragged, with pain or pleasure Brian wasn’t sure…still, Freddie had promised he would tell him to stop if it was too much, and Freddie always kept that promise.

After a few moments, he felt the muscles relaxing around him, saw the tension start to drain out of Freddie’s back, and saw the way Freddie’s head came up, just a little.

“Now, Bri - please…”

Brian took a deep breath, and curled his fingers into a fist.

The long wailing moan ripped from Freddie’s throat almost had Brian jump backwards in shock. It made him go very still, wondering if it had been pain or if that had really felt -

“More,  _please_ , Bri,  _please_ …”

Brian flexed his fingers curiously, and rotated his wrist slightly. Freddie cried out again, his back spasming, and suddenly Brian felt him clench tightly and his hips move wildly as he came into the sheets, almost completely untouched.

He withdrew his hand slowly, one finger at a time to prevent too much stimulation, drawing out aftershocks as he did. He wiped his hand on the towel they had placed nearby specifically for this purpose, and then Brian reached up and gently turned his boyfriend over.

“Freddie?”

Dark eyelashes fluttered at him, lips turned upwards in a smile, and that was response enough for Brian. He knew Freddie lost all his words in every language he knew if he’d been made to come hard enough, and he took an odd sort of pride in the achievement. Settling himself in next to Freddie, he pulled him into his arms, nuzzling into his neck and licking at the skin there contentedly.

“Love you,” Freddie said after a few minutes, his voice hoarse, and Brian smiled.

“Love you too, Fred. If you liked it that much, we can do it again.”

“Oh, no, darling,” Freddie grinned mischievously, his voice starting to come back to normal. “Next time, I’m doing that to  _you_.”


	4. Little Mermaid AU and size kink

**anonymous** asked:

_Disney AU again because I'm not very original XD Freddie as Ariel, Brian or John as Prince Eric?_

Brian came to slowly, coughing, his lungs hurting from the water. All around him was the most beautiful singing voice. As he opened his eyes, he saw above him a young man, singing, his dark hair falling forward to frame his face. The young man’s fingers stroked his cheek, and Brian felt like soft bonds had been set around his heart.

“Who…”

“Prince Brian! Prince Brian!” It was the voice of Captain Taylor, coming closer. Brian glanced across to see him running towards them. There was a faint splash, and when he looked back, the young man was gone.

“Wait!” Brian scrambled up. “Where did he go? Roger, did you see him?”

“See who, Your Highness?”

“There was a young man. He was singing. He was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen or heard. He can’t have gone far!”

Roger shook his head.

“I saw no-one but you, sir.”

Brian frowned, and shook his head slightly. The beautiful voice still echoed in his heart as he allowed himself to be led away.

*

Freddie watched from behind a rock as the human prince was led away. Brian, they had said. His name was Brian. He was so handsome, and his skin had been so soft under Freddie’s fingers…

“One day I’ll be part of your world,” he promised.

**Anonymous**  asked:

_Brian topping Freddie headcanons?_

Freddie has a size kink and has basically been pining after Brian since the Smile days. Brian works this out and definitely uses it to his advantage. He crowds Freddie up against the wall of the apartment and asks if Freddie likes it, if he wants more.

(Freddie absolutely wants more.)

Brian is the biggest tease. He touches Freddie oh-so-lightly, and then will occasionally throw in a rough touch just to keep Freddie’s nerves jumping. He likes to bite, too, leaving a trail of little red marks down over his chest and torso.

Brian finger-fucks Freddie slowly until Freddie is writhing and begging, all the time talking filthily about how he needs to make sure he stretches Freddie nice and open so that Freddie can take his big cock…

Brian also (after making sure he’s ok with it) uses his bigger size to pin Freddie down as he fucks him, making sure that Freddie can’t move against him, so that he can take his time fucking him slow and hard, until Freddie is almost crying wanting to come.

Afterwards Brian curls himself around Freddie so that Freddie is completely wrapped up in him, and they love it!

 


	5. Brian in hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: mentions of illness, medical procedures, discussion of death and amputation

**anonymous** asked:

_Freddie being there for (his soon to boyfriend) Brian when he's in the hospital with hepatitis and helping him calm down when Brian's afraid that he'll lose his arm._

“Burn it.”

“What, darling?” Freddie had thought Brian was asleep, which was why he was working his way through the book by Brian’s bedside - some long book on astronomy that Roger had brought on his last visit.

“My Lady. I want you to burn her.”

“Darling, are you having a fever spike?” Freddie stood, quickly, laying a hand on his lover’s brow. “You feel normal…”

“Freddie,” Brian whispered, his voice choked with tears. “I mean it. I’m serious.”

Freddie fixed his eyes on Brian’s. The pupils were dilated with fear, but otherwise normal. Brian’s face was pale-yellow; jaundiced, but bloodless from anxiety.

“All right, Brian. I need you to use your words, love. Please explain to me why you want me to set fire to the beautiful guitar that is your pride and joy?”

Brian swallowed.

“Because when they take my arm, Fred - I won’t be able to play her anymore. And if I can’t play her - then - I couldn’t bear to see anyone else touch her, and I couldn’t bear to look at her for the rest of my life knowing what I’d lost. So - I want you to promise. To destroy her.”

Freddie mulled his choices for a moment.

“Bri,” he said softly. “Bri, you do know, they can probably save your arm -”

“The doctors said it was a low chance.”

“That’s still a chance, Bri.”

“Fred.” Brian’s jaw set.

Freddie sighed. “All right. If the doctors take your arm, when we get home, I’ll get Rog and John and we’ll burn her. We’ll give her a proper funeral. But, when the doctors don’t take your arm, I’ve a lovely guitar solo I wrote just for you to play on her. So, Bri, I want you to promise me, that when the doctors don’t take your arm, and we get home, you’ll play me what I wrote.”

Brian smiled faintly. “It’s easy to promise what won’t happen.”

“Bri.”

“All right, I promise.”

“Good.” Freddie leaned in and kissed Brian’s forehead gently, humming. “Now, my darling love, we’re not going to have any more thoughts like that today. We’re going to lie here - like this,” and Freddie wriggled himself into the bed beside Brian, wary of the various tubes, “and we’re going to talk about the new album. Rog and John are laying rhythm tracks today. And John wrote his first song. I’m going to put it on the album, it’s very cute. Would you like to hear it?”

Brian smiled and closed his eyes, his head dropping down to Freddie’s shoulder.

“Yes, I would.”

Freddie grinned in triumph as he felt the tension leak out of Brian’s body. Not entirely - there was no way to be completely relaxed when the doctors were coming in a couple of hours to whisk you away for surgery that could change your life - but enough for Freddie to know that, for now, he’d pulled Brian out of his melancholy thoughts.


	6. sub!Bri being fisted

**anonymous** asked:

_Eee! I would love it if you write more submissive!Brian and maybe Freddie fisting him this time..❤️_

“You look beautiful like this, darling.”

The praise was like a warm blanket, settling over Brian’s shoulders. “Thank you, sir.” He flexed his back slightly. It wasn’t his favourite position, with his wrists tied to the headboard and his knees drawn up under him, but he would be good for Freddie.

“Can you be good for me? Take all of it?”

“Yes, sir,” Brian’s voice was little more than a whisper. “Please, sir.”

“Okay. You remember your colours, darling?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.”

Brian felt some of the tension leaking out of his body as Freddie gently eased one finger into him. Brian bit his lip. He wanted to tell Freddie that it was all right, he could take more, but Freddie didn’t like it when Brian rushed things, and Brian wanted - no, needed to be good for Freddie.

A second finger was added, and Brian fought against the urge to rock back on them. Freddie’s fingers were slow, teasing, their stroking almost feeling like Freddie was carefully untying the tethers that kept Brian on earth.

“You’re being so good,” Freddie murmured, kissing the small of Brian’s back as he slipped a third finger in. “Look at the way you open up for me. So lovely.”

Brian couldn’t stop the whine that left his mouth. Freddie chuckled and kissed his skin again.

“All right, since you’re being such a good boy.”

Finally, Brian thought. Finally they’d reached the part where he had to focus, breathe carefully, as he tried his best to relax around the fourth finger. The stretch was a little tighter now, a delicious burning that spread across his skin. More tethers untied, he thought dreamily.

“Bri? Colour, love?”

“Green, sir.” Brian didn’t know how he could still speak. He felt Freddie adding more lube to his hand and a shiver of anticipation ran up his spine.

“Ready?”

“Yes, sir.”

And then Freddie was sliding his thumb inside and Brian wanted to cry, the burning was perfect and wonderful and he was so hard, so close to coming, the world going fuzzy at the edges, nothing existing outside of this room and this moment.

“Oh, Bri, you look - you look -”

The breathless tone of Freddie’s voice left Brian shaking; he wished, suddenly, that he could see Freddie’s face, see what sort of impact he was having on his master, but then Freddie flexed his fingers and closed his hand, slowly, into a fist.

Bright rainbow colours exploded behind Brian’s eyes, and he barely recognised the wail that filled the air as coming from him. From far away he felt Freddie’s fingers on his cock, and dimly was aware of the convulsions of his body as he came, but the soft white clouds were everywhere, floating him away…

*

“Bri? Darling?”

Brian blinked. Soft. Warm. Bed?

“You went under hard, my love.”

Warm. Lips. Forehead. Freddie.

“Freddie?”

“Ah, there you are.”

Warm. Soft. Dressing gown. Quilt. Freddie.

“Sleep now, my darling. You did very, very well.”

Freddie. Warm. Safe. Love. Freddie.

Brian closed his eyes and smiled.


	7. Freddie sits on Brian's face

**anonymous** asked:

_Freddie asking Brian if he can sit on Brians face_

It’s Maycury hours up in this joint today apparently

*

Freddie couldn’t help a soft moan as his cock brushed up against Brian’s. He felt Brian’s fingers tighten on his ass in response and Brian’s tongue trace its way over Freddie’s lip.

That talented tongue…

“You want to ride me?” Brian murmured, breaking their kiss to press his lips to the hollow of Freddie’s collarbone.

“No,” Freddie tried not to grind his hips down into Brian’s lap, but it was difficult. “I want something else.”

“Oh?”

“Your tongue.”

Brian smiled, a little wickedly. “Well, I can certainly arrange that…do you want to be on your front or back?”

Freddie chewed his lip nervously. He knew exactly what he wanted, but they’d never tried it before, and he was a little worried his lover would be put off by it.

“Fred?”

“I want - I want to sit on your face.”

Brian looked like Freddie had hit him with a heavy object; his eyes were very, very round, wider than Freddie had ever seen them.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to,” Freddie blurted, “it’s fine, I just - forget I said it, we can do it on my back…”

Brian’s fingers came up and pressed over Freddie’s lips, silencing him.

“Jesus Christ, Fred,” he managed to say hoarsely. “I love you.”

This seemed such a non-sequitur that it took Freddie a few moments to realise what Brian was doing, as he wriggled out from under Freddie and lay back on the pillows.

Then he was greeted by a breathtakingly naughty smile that had his stomach tighten.

“Come sit down, love.”

 Oh god, Brian _wanted_ it.

“I love you,” Freddie gasped out as he crawled forwards, settling his knees either side of Brian’s head. There was a momentary hiss of pain and a hasty reshuffle as he accidentally put one knee on Brian’s hair, but then he felt those large hands on his thighs, guiding him down.

“Slowly,” Freddie warned, a delicious burn starting in his thighs from the strain.

He felt Brian’s hot breath on his hole and his cock twitched.

“Ready, darling?”

Freddie felt, rather than heard, Brian’s yes.

And then Brian’s tongue was licking over him and it was somehow even better than before, oh god, the way he alternated lazy circles around the rim, teasing, before short stabs inside and then settling happily. Freddie was pretty sure that if you could get a degree in eating someone out, Brian would have his PhD.

Freddie let himself whimper at the sensations, Brian’s tongue vibrating slightly with his moans, his fingers digging into his thighs hard enough to leave marks. Brian shifted his angle slightly and Freddie cried out, grinding his hips down without thinking -

“Ow!”

Brian had pinched him sharply, and Freddie lifted himself - only to feel terrible as he caught Brian spluttering.

“Oh, Bri, darling, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“I’m fine,” Brian’s voice was even hoarser. “Just - don’t do that. Come back here, I’m not done with you yet.”

The force with which Brian pulled him back down caught Freddie off-guard, as did the deep stroke of Brian’s tongue; his orgasm was building fast and hot

“Touch yourself,” Brian growled against his skin, and Freddie could do nothing other than obey. Brian’s movements became faster, more insistent, until Freddie was a whimpering, squirming mess, held in place only by those big, strong hands.

He came with a howl of Brian’s name, sobbing as Brian’s tongue kept moving, dragging aftershocks out of him. After a little while, Brian lifted Freddie carefully, moving him to the side so that they could cuddle.

“Was that good, love?”

Freddie managed to turn his head to face Brian. “Darling, that was fucking amazing.”

Slowly, something else occurred to him.

“Now,” he managed to purr, “what kind of thing would you like? Me to suck you off?”

“Oh, uh,” Brian flushed scarlet. “That’s, um, not needed…”

Freddie’s eyes widened as he realised Brian’s stomach was covered in his own come. And Brian’s hands had never left his hips, which meant…

“Brian Harold May,” he said delightedly, “you dirty, filthy little bastard, you got off eating me out!”

Brian’s shy smile turned into a grin.


	8. Cockwarming

**anonymous** asked:

_Frian trying out cockwarming?? Preferably with Brian as a top???_

“So…how long are we going to wait, darling?”

“I have to get through at least three chapters, Fred.”

Freddie huffed slightly.

“Need I remind you this was your idea, Freddie?”

“Of course it was my idea, I have all the good ideas. I just didn’t think this one was going to be so…”

“So what, love?”

“ _Hard_.” Freddie clenched around Brian’s cock, drawing an involuntary thrust out of his lover that made them both moan.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Brian swatted his shoulder. “I have work to get done.”

Freddie huffed again and rested his chin on his folded arms. Truth be told, as torturous as it was to have Brian’s lovely cock in him but not moving, it was also kind of nice, to feel Brian filling him up and draped over him, warm and content and peaceful.

Still…if it took longer than fifteen minutes, he’d probably have to misbehave.


	9. First meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's the first iteration of matchmaker Tim!

**anonymous** asked:

_I need more Frian in my life, especially the two of them getting together_

“Brian, this is Freddie. Freddie, this is Brian May.”

“A pleasure,” Freddie says, holding out his hand, and Brian can’t look away.

Those eyes. Those dark, dark eyes. Rich and warm and beautiful, beckoning to him, calling him, promising him the secrets of the universe within.

“All mine,” Brian manages to squeak, taking his hand, and feels warmth spread through him at the surprisingly firm grip.

Tim looks at Brian, looks at Freddie, and rolls his eyes with an exasperated smile.

“I love the way you play,” Freddie smiles, and it’s a big, gorgeous smile. Brian knows some people would think his teeth are too big, but Brian thinks it just makes him more endearing.

“T-Thanks.”

“I have to go, but maybe we could talk more next time?”

“S-sure.”

Brian watches him walk away. Tim just sighs and chuckles.

“You’re fucked,” Roger announces as he arrives with a girl in the curve of his arm.

Brian doesn’t want to admit that maybe he’s right.

*

Tim, it turns out, is rather crafty. Over the next few weeks, Brian finds himself spending more and more time with Freddie Bulsara. (Brian likes his last name. It rolls off his tongue like good wine.) And Tim seems to be mysteriously and suddenly busy a lot, leaving Brian alone with Freddie on multiple occasions.

And the more time they spend together, the more Brian finds himself falling head over heels for him.

Their first kiss happens because Freddie sings.

Brian is working on a song, trying to improve the guitar line, to unsnarl it, but singing and working on the guitar part is difficult. Freddie has been watching, a slight pink tinge to his cheeks, and then offers to sing while Brian plays, to help him concentrate.

“Sure,” Brian says, assuming Freddie will have a nice little voice.

And then Freddie starts to sing.

“ _Where will I be, this time tomrorrow…jump in joy, or sinking in sorrow…anyway, I should be doing all right_ …”

Brian couldn’t even form the words for the harmonised bridge. Freddie’s voice was rich, powerful, stunning, like nothing he’d ever heard.

He’s staring so long that Freddie’s smile starts to slip, and he starts to look anxious. Brian can’t have that.

He lunges forward and kisses him.

It isn’t until he feels Freddie’s lips move under his that it occurs to Brian what he’s doing, and he hastily scrambles backwards, unable to look at Freddie, unable to even explain what he was doing.

“Brian?”

Freddie’s voice is soft, hopeful, sweet; Brian looks up, and Freddie is now kneeling right in front of him, those impossibly dark eyes wide.

This time, Freddie kisses him, and Brian can’t help but smile into the kiss.


	10. onstage fun

**anonymous** asked:

_if you have the time and like the idea, would you write a HC for how Brimi deals with Freddie basically grinding against him and against the Old Lady on stage? whether he's turned on by it or just exasperated (but still somehow fond of it), I think it gets hilarious in some cases how much Fred is all over him._

Brian sometimes regretted ever making that bet with Freddie.

It had just been a silly thing one night, when they were all drunk, and playing “Never Have I Ever”; to all of their surprise, Brian was the only one not to take a sip when the statement was “never have I ever had a full boner on stage”.

“Really Bri? Never?” John had asked, eyes wide, successfully deflecting from the others’ curious questions about when their sweet little Deaky had got off while on stage.

“Never.”

“Not even when Fred’s working it against you?” Roger had laughed.

“Not even then.”

“Bet you fifty quid he could make you.”

“You don’t have fifty quid, Rog.”

“But if I did…”

Brian laughed. “I’d bet fifty quid that he couldn’t.”

Freddie’s eyes had blazed. “Challenge accepted, darling.”

From then on, Freddie had done his best to try and get Brian hard during concerts, rubbing up against him, grinding on him, mimicking giving him a blowjob, practically everything bar kissing him and actually fucking him. He’d even slapped Brian’s ass on stage one night.

Brian had to admit it was getting harder; he usually went into a sort of trance while he played, but he definitely could not ignore his gorgeous boyfriend doing his best to get him hard. Still he managed to keep things under control.

Until that night at the Bowl.

It hadn’t helped that they hadn’t had the chance to have sex for most of the tour, so he was already kind of desperate. But there was something extra erotic about the way Freddie was practically pole-dancing on the mic-stand, grinding up on him, kneeling between his legs, with John watching them with a calm, knowing grin, that had Brian hard and aching by halfway through the concert.

Later, after two rounds of frantic fucking, Freddie lifted his head off Brian’s shoulder and said in a satisfied drawl,

“I best tell Roger that he won that bet.”


	11. Rainy day + dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff fluff fluff

**Anonymous** asked:

_um just SICKENINGLY sweet frian fluffffffff_

Brian smiled as he heard the rain start to splatter the windows and the soft rumble of thunder in the distance. Their apartment was cosy and warm, the fire crackling loudly in the fireplace.

Freddie was warm and sweet against against him, his head pillowed on Brian’s thigh. Brian had one hand in Freddie’s hair, stroking; Freddie’s eyes were closed, but Brian knew he wasn’t asleep, judging by the soft carding of his fingers through Delilah’s fur. The cat was curled up on his chest; another of them was curled up in Brian’s lap, just above Freddie’s head; the others were cuddled up on Freddie’s feet.

(It was difficult to read like this, Brian knew, but he didn’t care. They got quiet moments so rarely.)

Freddie began humming after a while, something soft and slow. Brian waited to be sure of what was happening, before adding his own melody, gentle and sweet. The cats were purring, the fire was crackling, the rain was pouring, and Brian thought he’d never heard a more beautiful music in his life.

And judging by the angelic smile on Freddie’s face, he was thinking just the same.

 

 

 **anonymous**   asked:

_So I was listening to Taylor's "I Did Something Bad" and immediately pictured Freddie singing it and this image has been with me all day, send help_

(Modern AU)

Brian came to a stop and watched in amusement at Freddie strutting around the living room, some too-synthed too-autotuned song pouring from the speakers, lipsynching to the lyrics as he moved in time to the beat.

_You say I did something bad, why’s it feel so good_

Yeah, that was totally Freddie. He couldn’t help but smile. Soon enough Freddie abandoned lipsynching and began to sing, his rich voice incongruous with the beat-heavy music.

_If a man talks shit, then I owe him nothing_

_I don’t regret it one bit, ‘cause he had it coming_

Brian just chuckled under his breath, wondering who pissed Freddie off today. (He hoped it was Paul. God he hoped it was Paul.) He had no doubt the person had earned Freddie’s wrath.

Suddenly Freddie’s big dark eyes were right in front of him.

“Come dance with me, Bri!”

“Oh no,” Brian laughed. “You know I don’t dance Fred, especially not to this stuff.”

“Please?” Freddie batted his eyelashes, and Brian, still laughing, let Freddie lead him into the living room.

“All right, but afterwards, I’ll have to help you do something _really_ bad,” Brian sang low, and Freddie blushed, and well, Brian wasn’t totally immune to the song after all, he supposed.


	12. ice kink!

**Anonymous** asked:

_I really need some frian smut with sub bri. Maybe a little (very) kinky?_

 

“Colour, Bri?”

“Green, sir,” Brian replied obediently, trying to keep the shiver of anticipation out of his voice.

“Good. You’re not to come until I tell you.” Freddie went quiet for a moment, and Brian strained his ears to try and figure out where he was. After several sessions with the blindfold, he was getting better at using his hearing to track the footsteps, whisper-soft on the carpet -

A shocked gasp left him as he felt the ice cube drop onto his chest, sharply cold and making the skin sting. It was followed by the heat of Freddie’s tongue, and Brian felt his fingers flex against the rope binding his arms in reaction.

Freddie tongue lazily pushed the cube around his skin, hot and cold in counterpoint until Brian’s senses were starting to frizz out. When the cube vanished, there was a brief moment of respite - until another was dropped on his stomach.

Brian was so lost in the sensations that he barely noticed one of Freddie’s hands moving - until he was jolted back to awareness by the feeling of ice against his hole.

“Colour, Bri?”

“So, so green, sir,” Brian choked out, feeling his eyes roll back as Freddie began to press the cube inside him, the freezing sensation pushed right up against his prostate and sending all his nerve endings haywire.

Then Freddie closed his mouth over Brian’s cock and jesus fuck he had one in his mouth too and Brian was sure he was screaming, feeling his consciousness dissolve into pleading, screaming, begging for release.

The ice was almost completely gone when Freddie tapped his hip bone twice, their signal for permission, and Brian found himself sobbing as his vision went white and he let himself go into Freddie’s mouth.

Hazily, he became aware of a soft towel running over his body, and Freddie’s warmth against him.

“Love you Fred,” he managed to mumble, the words slurred and difficult.

“Love you too, my dear Bri,” Freddie replied, and though Brian couldn’t see it, he knew Freddie was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my tumblr at nothingelsematterswrites!


End file.
